dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zaach/Courage Under Fire
Notice: This is not my work nor do I claim any credit for it. All credit for this work goes to Dreddnawt Mettlehead. Taken from the Dragonomicon. First off, SANCTUARY YOUR TROOPS!!! Click on your Wall and at the bottom click on "Hide" to protect your troops. Make sure you wait and see "Success!" to insure the process is complete. This being a war game, there is no limit as to who or how many times you can attack or be attacked. Kabam strictly forbids any mods or support personnel from getting involved in player disputes provided the Terms of Service are not being violated. If you are being farmed repeatedly, your best bet is to hunker down until it stops. ~ Build up your Storage Vault whenever you can ~ Reduce your tax rate to 0% while offline so attackers get no gold from you ~ Do not upgrade your fields as production will only be feeding your attackers ~ Always Keep your Army in Sanctuary to protect them. When attackers are getting little to no resources and not killing any troops they will get bored and move on. While you are online, raid small inactive player cities nearby for the resources you need to upgrade and leave none behind for others to take. With a higher level vault youll be able to keep several hundred thousand in resources to continue upgrades while under fire. Dump all extra resources you have before logging out so your attackers dont get any payoff for their attacks. You are not the first player to experience constant attacks, so ask others for advise or help. The system was set up to allow you to grow even when you are being farmed. You will grow slowly, but you can grow. Continue to build your army and upgrade your Sentinel so you can see whats being sent at you. When your army is big enough, watch your Sentinel warnings and wipe out the attacks you can while online. Defense has a big tactical advantage in this game, use it wisely. I would also suggest you build LOTS of Longbowmen as they are devastating defenders (but be careful if Dragons are the attacking troops, Dragons are talented Bowmen killers). BDs are the best troop type statistically, Minos are the best standard melee, Giants and Fire Mirrors are fantastic all around but they are expensive and take a long time to train. Forget about Conscripts and Halberdsmen, they will do you no good at all. That leaves only Swifts, which I wouldnt recommend for defense. - Hope that helps vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Some additional notes: Do Not Attempt To Retaliate against a bigger player who has begun farming you. Doing so will almost guarantee you incur their wrath and they will likely keep coming back to farm you out of spite. Also, if they overpower you and you attack, what will you do when they defend and wipe out your whole army? Then youll be completely defenseless and will be a prime target. You also wont be able to farm extra resources to replace those lost. Try messaging the attacker, especially if you are being repeatedly farmed. Most players dont want to make the game miserable for newbies. If you are being hit often, the attacker may believe you are inactive. Send a simple and polite message letting them know you are new and are trying to build up your city. Ask nicely for them to find another target and they likely will. Screaming, cursing, and insulting them will just make it worse. Alliances are for just this purpose. If you are up against a player who wont stop farming you, look for an alliance that can help protect you. Assisting and protecting each other is why Alliances are there. Even though you cant beat your attacker doesnt mean others cant. And if the farmer just wont quit, there is always the option of letting your new allies reinforce you to form a defending army that can wipe out your aggressor without having to wait while building it all yourself. vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv There are also the Item assisted recourses: Dark Warp - Will move your City to a random location on the map. This is useful for getting out from under the thumb a farmer. Its hard to farm those you cant find. Just be sure not to send random attacks or spies at your old nemesis or theyll just end up getting your new coords. Warp and move on. Outpost Warp - If it is your Outpost being farmed, you can use this wonderful device to move it wherever you want. Prime locations will be within a few minutes of your city so you can reinforce easily but not so close that it makes finding your OP a given after they locate your city, or vice versa. Cease Fire - This can provide a temporary reprieve from constant attacks or can be used tactically to help kill your aggressors army. Keep in mind, the CFs prevents additional attacks from being sent for 12 hours, it will not stop attacks already on their way. Note: These items can all be bought in the Shop or won from Fortuna. Notice: This is not my work nor do I claim any credit for it. All credit for this work goes to Dreddnawt Mettlehead. Taken from the Dragonomicon. Category:Blog posts